Party Time
by Dice Devil
Summary: Second chapter up. Akito's ahving a party and everyone's invited. Akito's got a secret that will soon be revealed.
1. Let the Party begin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff.

I would like to thank Agent Kumquat, Dr. Waka Waka, and Zigi for helping me out. I forgot to write this on my last story so, I'm so sorry.

"It's settled then? Oh, okay. We'll see you there," Shigure delightedly responded into the receiver.

"Who was that?" Kyo pondered.

With happiness plastered all over his face, Shigure answered, "It was Akito."

"What the hell does he want?" screamed Kyo.

"Akito invited to a party. He said there'd be food, lots of food, entertainment and a **_big announcement_**. I told him we'd all be there,"

"Oh, really? I wonder what the big announcement is?" wondered Tohru.

"Why should we go anyway?" Yuki reflected, irritatingly.

Two days later (Friday), Yuki and Kyo were forced to go to Akito's party. Forced meaning shot with sedatives, blindfolded, thrown into a van and waking up to Akito's frightening face and odd odor in the house. Apparently when Akito said there'd be a lot of food, he didn't mention that one little detail, HE WAS COOKING! Beeep. Beeep. "OHH NOO! The police are here, what do I do? SHIGURE! Somebody, anybody! Don't let them take me. I don't want to go to the loony bin! I've been there too many times! Save me, somebody! AHHHHHH!" Akito ran frantically in circles, his eyes twitching looking for a place to hide. Akito saw Shigure, Yuki and Kyo just standing with a blank, yet shocked expression on their faces. Akito grabbed Shigure's shoulders shaking him madly. "DO SOMETHING!" Haroti stepped into the smoked filled house. He noticed Akito's neurotic behavior and immediately shot him with tranquilizers, saying, "That's the smoke alarm, you idiot," in the cool fashion of his.

Hours later when the catering service and rest of the gang had arrived and the once narcotic Akito awoke to a clean, fresh smelling house and Yuki and Kyo exhausted faces from cleaning up Akito's mess. "What happened?" Akito questioned, his head in pain and pretty much clueless.

"Nothing," Hatori reassured, stroking Akito's head and repeating his answer as if Akito was a senile old man.

As every one got settled in, the party began. Tohru had invited her two best friends, Arisa and Hana. The entire zodiac family had also arrived even Kyo. The tables were set with Ayame's hand embroidered tablecloth, delicious catered food, which Akito thought he cooked, and desserts, everyone stayed away from being that Kagura made them. Everyone was getting restless, waiting to eat and for some entertainment.

"WE WANT FOOD. WE WANT FOOD.WE WANT FOOD!" everyone chanted.

"Okay, Okay hold your horses." out spoke Hatori possibly using the wrong metaphor, as Rin stared at Hatori just through the slits of her eyes.

"Ahh, yes. The entertainment. I forgot about that." Akito sighed. "Oooo, I have a an odd, square device that I just bought yesterday. Who's up for a little adventure?" Turning around to see their reaction, everyone had left except for Tohru; suddenly Yuki grabbed her arm and went into hiding. After they played their little game of hide-and-seek, the gang stuffed their faces full of the meats, veggies and sweets.


	2. Twisted Twister

Chapter 2: Twisted Twister

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff and I don't own Twister.

A/N: My sister helped a lot. Thanks for reading. Please, I'm begging you to review.

After gorging themselves, Akito brought a strange device that no one had seen before, a Twister game. Everyone whooped at the square site. Akito took out the game as they began to play.

"What are these colorful circles for?" inquired Tohru.

"I dunno." Kyo announced.

" They're real pretty wittys, no?"

"Yeah whatever. Let's just play already. How's this thingy work anyways. Maybe we should read the instructions first."

"Poppy cosh. I don't need instructions to have fun," Shigure proclaimed. Not at all knowing how to play, Shigure volunteered to go first. "Right hand blue, left leg yellow, right leg red, left hand green," spun Kisa. With all his legs and hands in the right position, Shigure's butt sat in the air. poot "Oops!" Shigure warned as a small but deadly gaseous like sound _and_ **smell** reached the air filling the room with a cloudy green malodorous unknown substance.

"EWWWWW!" hollered Hiro.

"What? Can you smell it?" as Shigure sniffed the air. sniff, sniff(Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud) as everyone fell to the floor.

Hours later they awoke to another putrid substance, not as foul as before, but as loud as an alarm clock. Yuki went first, then Tohru, (big mistake) soon everyone piled on top of each other trying to get to their feet on the right color. Everyone was having laughs, getting drunk and bubbly, and having the time of their lives. But it all came crashing down when Tohru lost her balance as always, falling on Yuki, and destroying everyone's balance. poof, poof, poof, poof, poof, poof, poof, poof, poof, poof. Shigure, Kureno, Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hiro, Ayame, Ritsu, and Hatori poofed into their zodiac form. Crushing they people...err...animals underneath them. Tohru repeatedly apologized and got up, "Ahhhh. I fell on a fermented pancake."

"Ewwwww! It was mold and fungus on it," Kagura stating the obvious.

"Ehh...Th-..." Kyo said.

"Ohhh. Give it to me. I'll eat it," rolling it into a ball just the way he eats his pancakes, smothering it with syrup and just about to heat it in the microwave.

Kyo explained, "Errr…Momiji, I think that's Yuki!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Momiji yelled flinging pancake Yuki in the air, but a long spaghetti noodle caught him and yelled.

"My dear Yuki, do not fret I shall save you. I know CPR (mouth to mouth.)" announced the snake.

_NO! NO! Not you. Don't you dare._ Thought poor Yuki. faint

poof Ayame laid Yuki down and began the mouth-to-mouth procedure, butt-naked.

"Put some clothes on first!" Kyo demanded.

"NO! Never. Not until I save my dear, sweet Yuki. blow, blow Ayame, still bare naked, blew into Yuki's lungs filling them until Yuki had become a live rat balloon. cough Yuki let out a cough that he would forever regret. Yuki flew in the air, as a balloon would do, making loud poot noises. poof "Ahhh, Yuki yelled in the air, exposed. Yuki fell on this butt, bruising it for months.

Later after getting dressed, they put the game behind the secret door, which was never to be opened.

"I know why don't we play Charades," suggested Hiro.

"What a great idea." Momiji responded.

"I have a wonderful idea. Why don't we play Charades to figure out my big announcement?" Akito shouted with delight followed by a feminine giggle and squeal.

Hmm… What's Akito's big secret? Well now that's for me to know and you to find out. If you continue to read and review I might finish it. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. There's more to come. Only one chapter away from the big announcement. Keep reading.


End file.
